Enemies With Benefits
by amberpire
Summary: Slade knew that he could force Robin to stay with him forever, but birds refuse to sing as beautifully when in captivity. ;Slade/Robin;


Slade knew that he could, with little difficulty, force Robin to stay with him forever. But birds refuse to sing as beautifully when in captivity, and Slade just couldn't have that.

How could he ever cage his little bird and deny him his right to fly? Robin was so gorgeous when in flight, when he was in battle. Slade enjoyed watching from a distance as Robin flexed and swam through Jump's blurry night sky. He watched because Robin was amazing, though he had other motives. Robin was talented, resourceful, smart - but he was still just a boy and Slade felt obligated to make sure nothing happened to him. Just as he would never hold Robin against his will for fear of never seeing him fly again, he refused to allow someone else to damage the Titan's fragile wings.

Fragile was a bit of a stretch here, for even though Slade did not consider Robin a huge threat, the bird was definitely one to watch out for as the years progressed. Robin had acquired abilities in his short life than most men did in ten, twenty years of training. Slade admired him. At that age, Slade had not been as promising. The villain truly did adore the boy for his talent and ferocity, for always making sure his body was in the best shape possible ...

Yes, Slade was not afraid to admit that Robin had quite the body; a body he would not mind tasting, testing, abusing, comforting. He took no shame in his desires, though he would never act upon them unless otherwise provoked. Things with Robin were messy enough as it was, for the bird had a strange obsession with defeating him, and he had no wish to force the boy into anything. He was strangely honest for a criminal and usually preferred giving people choices, simply because he was curious what they would choose. Slade understood that the chances of Robin seeking him out to satisfy lustful desires were very slim considering the bird's utter hatred for him, but there was no harm in fantasizing, was there? And there was certainly nothing wrong with putting a camera in Robin's room while the team was away to admire the Titan in his weakest and most vulnerable state.

When Slade had placed the camera in the room, his reasons had been innocent at best. It was long before Slade had developed physical desires for the bird. The camera had actually been what initiated the feelings, for the first night it was up and recording, Slade watched with fascination as Robin removed his costume. The villain had expected Robin to be quite built considering the many physical and vigorous situations he was put in, but there was no preparation for the absolute beauty that was revealed to him as Robin stripped away his clothes. The boy was pale and soft while, at the same time, appearing to be as sturdy and impenetrable as a brick wall. He was almost completely hairless and Slade could see the softness of the boy he had been and the lines he would fill when he finally became a man.

The best part of that night and the many after that was when Robin finally removed his mask. His eyes were a brilliant shade of gray.

That was the first night Slade touched himself to the thought of the bird and the last time he fancied killing him. If Robin were to die, he would never even have the slightest chance of making him rightfully his. Because the bird was his, Slade just allowed him freedom and choice.

That was why Slade stayed nearby whenever the Titans were fighting. He could not have anything happen to his little bird.

* * *

"Shit."

Robin didn't swear often, but this particular situation called for it. The monster the Titans were currently fighting had spewed a ring of fire around him. The intense heat caused the boy to stumble backwards, his hand in front of his face. He could hear Starfire yelling for him a few yards away as he searched wildly for a space to escape, a flame low enough he could jump over. He realized that the only way out was through the flames themselves and he took a deep breath, preparing himself to burn and singe his hair and skin.

He didn't get the chance.

The smoke had fogged his vision, though he was able to make out the shape of a man blur next to him. He was instantly tense, coughing into his elbow while his other hand whipped out to hit the stranger. But the man didn't attack him - in fact, strong arms suddenly circled around his body and lifted him up. One hand rested against his cheek and pressed the other into a steel chest. He struggled only barely, sucking in a huge breath of clean air as the man burst through the circle of fire. Robin blinked furiously as he was set on his feet, faced with a man in a black suit. His eyes jerked up in surprise, his lips parting in a silent gasp.

_Slade._

Robin was immediately on the offensive, swinging out a tight fist toward the man's masked face. Slade was much faster than him, a hand of his own raising to catch the sailing fist and slam it against the wall behind Robin. The shadows of the alley Slade had dragged the Titan into protected them from the others, though the frantic sounds of the battle not too far away were loud and distracting. Robin's eyes jerked in the direction of the battle, Slade taking the opportunity to grab Robin's other wrist and pin it to the wall. Robin's first reaction was to kick out with his legs, though that attack was stifled with a gasp of surprise as Slade abruptly closed the distance with his hips grinding into the Titan's.

This was too intimate for Robin - way, way intimate, and he cursed at the shiver of pleasure that tickled through his hips and up his spine. Slade was the _enemy_. Besides, something as trivial as pleasure was not about to steer him away from the fact that his team needed him. Robin glared up at the man holding him, struggling uselessly against the man's hold. "Let me go, Slade. Now."

The villain cocked his head and though Robin could not see it, he felt the man grinning behind his mask. "Now now, little bird, that is hardly polite. I just saved your life."

Robin cringed at the infuriating nickname, gritting his teeth as he spoke. "You didn't. I could have gotten myself out of there." The question was already daunting him - why had Slade saved him to begin with? Was Robin's death not what Slade wanted? He flinched as Slade ducked his head slightly to crane his face directly in front of the Titan's.

"Perhaps," Slade mused quietly, slowly uncurling his hand from Robin's wrist to caress the bird's cheek. "But you could have burned your pretty face, and I simply cannot allow that."

So shocked was Robin by the touch - the gentle, soothing, warm touch on his cheek and the words Slade spoke, the boy almost forgot one of his hands had been released. His mouth open and closed as he failed to speak, Slade's thumb brushing the trembling lower lip. The action brought forth a shuddering gasp from Robin, whose thoughts were a positive whirlwind. Robin had never seen Slade as more than an enemy, but considering the close proximity and the heat spreading between his thighs, Slade suddenly seemed like he could be someone else.

Something crashed in the battle beyond them, snapping both Robin and Slade out of their trance. Robin jerked free of Slade's grasp, though he had a nagging feeling that it was only because the villain _allowed _him to do so. The thought ignited a familiar fire of hatred for the man - however, when Robin cast his gaze back at the criminal, he couldn't stop his eyes from lingering on the broad, toned chest covered by the tight black material of Slade's suit and the man's smooth arms and legs. It was as if the Titan was seeing Slade for the first time with new eyes.

Hormonal, lustful eyes.

Robin shook his head quickly, as if by doing so he was ridding himself of those terrible thoughts. He heard a faint chuckle echo around him and Robin tensed again, only to discover with a sigh of relief that the villain had vanished. He took a breath to steady himself before diving back into battle. And while his body worked hard to finally defeat the fire-spewing monster, his thoughts were in a much different place ...

* * *

Slade had seen it, and that was all he needed to confirm his questioning thoughts.

Robin wanted him.

The Titan probably had not noticed until now, but when Slade had confronted him with lustful eyes, pretty words, and a soft touch, Robin was all but puddy in his hands. He had seen that spark of desire ignite in the bird's eyes which aroused feelings in Slade he had not felt for years. Now that the seed had been planted, the villain knew it was only a matter of time.

Slade turned on Robin's camera that night and settled in his chair. He wasn't sure what to expect. He watched with perked interest as the Titan finally entered his room and locked the door, removing his clothes. It was almost as if Robin was teasing Slade, for the boy stripped himself of them so slowly, the criminal was damn near shouting at the screen. Finally, though, Robin was in but his boxers and disappeared into his connecting bathroom to bathe.

Slade made it a point to install a camera in that bathroom as soon as possible.

The bird returned shortly and slipped into bed, the camera's night vision kicking on as soon as the lights were extinguished. Slade sighed, not expecting much now that the boy was in bed. He stood up, reaching for the button to shut off the feed for now. His finger was hovering over it when a faint noise stopped him, his lone eye shifting back to the screen.

At first, Slade thought he had imagined it and once more reached for the button only to be stopped once more by a distant sound. Slade's other hand cranked the volume and - there it was.

Robin was moaning.

Slade's lips curled into a grin behind his mask. Wonderful. He worked with the camera for a while, brightening the exposure and zooming in. Sure enough, he could see Robin's blanket rise and fall with furious pumps as Robin fondled himself. Slade couldn't help but chuckle, his shoulders shaking. This was too perfect. It took a mere few hours for Robin to succumb to pleasure and he had no doubt who his little bird was thinking about. His suspicions were confirmed when, at the boy's climax, a faint but audible whisper of "_Slade_," was released from Robin's panting lips.

Oh, how he loved to hear his little bird sing.

* * *

Robin was just plain mad. And embarrassed.

He could hardly go a night without touching himself now, when giving himself pleasure never used to be a problem. He had always been focused on being a Titan, on being like Bruce. Calm, cool, collected, poise. Pleasure and feelings of that nature were obsolete and were far, far behind the safety of his team and the city.

But then Slade had to go and be the asshole that he is and make Robin feel things he's never felt before in places he's never taken a second glance to. And when he's not fighting or training, he's gazing off into the distance, remembering every little detail of his confrontation with Slade in the alley. The way he protected him from the flames and pinned him to the wall, how the pressure on his wrists was somehow arousing, the way he smelled and looked and the words he spoke and how he spoke them, the hand that caressed his cheek ...

_Little bird ..._

Robin would shake himself out of these fantasies in pure rage. First of all, Slade was a man, and Robin had never thought for a moment that he was gay. He always figured that, at some point, he might hook up with Starfire, though it was never because he found the alien attractive. Robin had never found anyone attractive in that way, for sexuality had always been in the very back of his mind. But now, it was a completely different story. Second, Slade was the bad guy, the man Robin had been trying to kill for the better part of his teenage years. He hated Slade.

Well, he hated Slade as a person. He didn't _have _to hate anything about his body or burning sex appeal.

The Titan eventually justified himself. He was a teenager - thought not typical, he was just as hormonal as any of his teammates. He was experiencing a spike of hormones, that's all. It had nothing to do with Slade. The villain had just caught him in a time of ... transition. Yes, transition. Extended puberty, so to speak.

After this realization, Robin didn't feel so bad pumping himself to his fantasies of Slade pinning him to a bed and having his way with him. He no longer felt guilty when he plunged a finger into himself and cried out Slade's name as he came. It was a phase. It would pass. He'd be normal again soon. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

Slade prided himself with his patience.

He was an old creature. Time had barely a substance to him. If Robin chose to wait weeks, months, years - Slade would be right there, making sure his little bird never fell to damage and would, eventually, come his way. No pun intended. Maybe.

The villain spent his time watching Robin in his room, climaxing along with the boy, or watching the bird fight. The next direct interaction between the two was nearly a month after the first, when Robin once more put his pretty face in danger. The boy wonder had been smacked so hard by a metallic creature's paw, Robin seemed to have been thrown unconscious for a moment. The threat of Robin hitting the concrete below him and skidding that perfect skin along it forced Slade into action. He dropped from the building he had been perched upon and caught Robin as he descended. He checked the other Titans - all thoroughly distracted. He carried a mumbling Robin behind a turned over truck, propping the bird against it.

Robin's face had gone unscathed, his eyes fluttering behind thin lids. Slade's eyebrows, behind his mask, were tugged down in uncharacteristic concern. He brushed the bird's black hair from his forehead, his free hand tapping the boy's cheek.

"Wake up, little bird." Slade curled a hand under Robin's chin and lifted it, watching as Robin's eyes fluttered open behind the mask. They registered him and grew wide, his body stiffening against the truck. Robin's leg snaked forward, trying to land somewhere in the man's gut, only for Slade to grab the leg by Robin's ankle and yank it to the side. He quickly fills the space, steering both of Robin's kicking legs around his waist. Robin gasps at the proximity, growing more tense as Slade's hands remain on the bird's thighs and hold them tightly, heat spreading to a particular area of Robin's costume.

Slade watches with a hidden grin as Robin closes his eyes against the pleasure he knows he's inflicting on the bird, rolling his hips forward to press in the fire between Robin's thighs. The Titan reacts with a sharp whine, somewhere between torture and pleasure.

"Stop," the bird gasps, hands coiling up to rest against Slade's chest. The action seemed to be defensive, to keep Slade from moving forward any further, but with a blink of surprise, the criminal realizes that, despite his words of protests, Robin's fingers are curling into the fabric of his suit and tugging him forward.

"I have saved your pretty face twice now," Slade informs his bird, once more shifting his hips forward to brush agonizingly slowly against the boy. Robin's legs tensed and tightened around Slade's hips, igniting a fire of his own. "You should be grateful." His thoughts were still smooth, for he was far too old to become vulnerable just because he was aroused. It was proof on Robin's struggling features, however, that the Titan was having a difficult time remembering that Slade was the enemy.

"Please." Robin's eyes opened and Slade feared that he had come to his senses, only to be surprised once more to see the bird's eyes were hooded and burning with sensuality. His fingers tightened on the fabric of Slade's suit and pulled him forward again. Slade grinned behind his mask as he realized that Robin had been begging him to continue, not to let him go.

A crash beyond them drew Slade's attention away from the boy for a short moment. He knew he couldn't do anything here in the middle of a battle, in the middle of a street, though that didn't stop Slade from thinking about the joy it would be to defile Robin in public. But Slade had always prided himself on self control and was able to turn back to the boy with his one confident eye. "Soon, little bird," he purred softly, one hand slipping from Robin's thigh to caress the Titan's hardening center. Robin gasped again and it was so odd but so rewarding to see _the _stoic, calm Robin react this way - to give into pleasure. "If you want to find me, simply meet me here tonight." Slade gave the bird a choice just to see what would become of it, stroking the boy's throbbing member from outside the suit. Robin squirmed and moaned and Slade saw for the first time his bird fueled by desire.

Slade began to shift away. Already a lot of time had passed and Slade couldn't be pissed to deal with the rest of the Titans. Robin clung to him with such sheer desperation that Slade began to grow worried, touching the boy's face with the same gentle touch as he had the first time they had met this way. "Tonight," he repeated. Robin gnawed on his lip. Now that Slade was far enough away, it seemed the bird was regaining rational thought. "It's your choice," Slade said firmly, making sure that Robin understood this was not a threat. He had threatened Robin before, but it was always sweeter when the victim said yes.

And then he was gone, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

With a grunt of fury, Robin threw his glass into his bedroom wall. The sharp pang as it shattered soothed him somewhat, glaring at the shards that now littered his carpet.

Robin currently hated everything. And by everything, he meant Slade.

The Titan sunk into his bed, cradling his head in his hands. He still couldn't get over his moment of weakness - not just that, either. His moment of submission, his moment of vulnerability and desire, his moment with Slade where his want - _need _of Slade's touch drove him so low, he begged. Pleaded. He clung to the enemy and wanted him to be closer.

What kind of person was he turning into?

Robin tightened his hands in his hair. Slade could be tricking him, trying to lure him in the dark with seduction just to kill Robin as soon as he got there. But if that was the case, why didn't Slade kill him both of the times Slade had the upper hand? Why didn't Slade kill him when Robin was a shuddering mass of flesh and bone? The Titan had never shown greater weakness to the villain. He had had let a chance like that slip by. What did that _mean_?

Robin couldn't remember a time he had been this frustrated. Even now, with burning thoughts of hatred buzzing in his brain, he was growing hard. Slade was in the back of his mind. Only a few hours ago, Robin had had Slade between his legs, pressing against him, caressing him. Robin had been blind with the coursing pleasure, the satisfaction of having one such as Slade touch him that way. It had not mattered, at the time, that Slade was the bad guy. All that mattered was Slade touching him, whispering to him, and how, all of the sudden, _little bird_ didn't bother him so much anymore. In fact, it had quite the opposite reaction.

He didn't realize he was rubbing himself between his legs until an unwelcome moan ripped out of his throat. He tore his hand away and stood abruptly, marching out of his room. He would stop this nonsense. Now. He would meet Slade and end this ridiculous ... thing they had going on. They were on opposite sides of the spectrum. They were enemies. They hated each other. Robin was going to put an end to all this and go back to his normal life.

Yes. That's why he left the Tower and told the Titans he would return soon. Not to take Slade up on his offer. Never. Nope.

* * *

Slade waited in the shadows. The mess from that day's earlier battle had been cleaned up and all that remained were cracks in the road where various cars had been tossed. Jump was constantly repairing itself, a total magnet for trouble. Good thing they had his little bird taking care of them.

He had no doubts that Robin would come. The desire that had licked in Robin's eyes like flames were so bright, there was no way the Titan was going to extinguish them unless he submitted himself to Slade's hands. He rested his arm against the wall and waited for the soft pattering of Robin's feet, his one eye cast down the dark, empty street.

Slade should have prepared himself for an attack; one should never completely lower their guard. And it was because Robin managed to get a nice blow to his back without Slade hearing him that the villain admired the boy so much. So very, very talented his little bird was, to sneak up on him like that. Slade grunted as he took a step forward to steady himself, whipping around to face Robin just in time to see a balled, black fist land into his jaw. He did not let the blow phase him, twirling his leg in the air only to swipe nothing as Robin ducked. That was part of the plan, though, as his other leg now had perfect aim straight to Robin's temple. The boy fell on his rear with a grunt. Slade twisted his hand in Robin's black hair, yanking him to his feet. Robin cried out, his hands flying up to dig into Slade's wrist.

"Is this your idea of eroticism, little bird? I knew you were feisty, but I did not imagine it was to this degree."

Robin growled in reply. "I came here to end this, Slade. To stop this foolishness."

"Oh?" Slade chuckled, setting the boy down and releasing his hair. Robin immediately tried to attack him again, trying to turn and elbow Slade in his stomach. Slade grabbed aforementioned elbow and tugged it painfully up Robin's back. The Titan cried out. "I told you it was a choice. You did not have to come. If you had chosen to stay in your Tower, I would not have come after you."

"Liar," Robin gasped through the white spots of pain dotting his vision.

Slade loosened the pressure slightly. "Robin, I believe you are the one lying to yourself. I thought I had made it clear that if you came here tonight, you would receive what you begged me to give you right there in the street." Slade leaned forward, the bottom of his metallic mask resting against the smooth curve of Robin's neck. "Pleasure." He felt the boy tremble despite his mindless struggling. "You seemed so eager earlier, and now, you try to fight me."

"This is wrong," Robin managed, his voice rough. "You're the enemy. I hate you."

Slade snorted. "I did not ask you to join forces with me, Robin, or marry me. You are complicating things." The villain gripped the boy's waist with his free hand and tugged him closer, Robin's back to his chest. "This can be a mutual thing. No strings attached. Enemies with benefits, so to speak."

"I thought you wanted to kill me," Robin panted, unable to ignore the bulge his bottom was pressing into.

"I am hardly that dramatic. Besides, your death has long ago dropped off my list of desires. I would rather keep my bird in one piece and hear him sing, watch him fly." Slade's hand ghosted over the Titan's stomach, the heat spreading wildly throughout the young teen's body. "You are much more fun alive."

"I wish I could say the same for you," Robin panted, though the desire in his voice was as obvious as the delightful shivers rushing through his lithe frame.

Slade chuckled again, once more pressing his mask against the boy's neck. "Oh, you will, after tonight. You will worship me."

Robin huffed slightly. "Cocky."

"Very," Slade purred, brushing his fingers between Robin's legs. The bird gasped and arched into the touch only to nearly fall as Slade abruptly moved away. Slade marched near the end of the alley, his back to the Titan, turning as he reached the mouth. "It's still your choice, little bird." Slade leveled his gaze on his bird and watched him weigh his options; go back to the Tower, leave with Slade. He could see the indecision behind that mask, the agonizing choice he had to make. His brain, or his penis.

* * *

Robin was going to say no. He was going to leave Slade and go back to the Tower.

In five minutes. Five more minutes, and he would go.

The Titan stumbled backwards until his legs met the bed and he crashed backwards into the soft, black sheets. Slade stood before him, undoing his belt, reaching up to _remove his mask!_ -

Robin gasped and Slade paused, his hand hovering before the mask. "Well," Slade mused, reaching up and lifting the mask with a soft click. "I can't very well taste you with this on, can I?"

Robin had spent a lot of time wondering what exactly Slade looked like, why he wore a full mask and not just one around the eyes, what had happened to his eye - but the face that was revealed was nothing like his fantasies, nothing like what his imagination had provided him. Slade had a shock of white hair that fell in straight locks to his chin, a rugged goatee of white/gray hair covering the otherwise smooth, pale skin. Across his eye was a patch, the black string circling his head. Despite the white hair, he didn't look old at all - thirty at best. Robin stared in silent fascination as Slade allowed him to soak his appearance in, his lips finally curling into a grin.

"You look like you appreciate what you see." He jerked his chin forward as if pointing. "Yours?"

"No," Robin said quickly, watching as Slade sighed and shifted across the room. On the other side was a computer, which Slade pressed a few buttons on before a picture popped up. Robin squinted, not sure what the picture was of until his eyes widened. "That's my room!" Robin was standing in the middle of the room, tugging on his suit.

And he was not wearing his mask.

Robin felt his heart pound, hollow, in his chest for a moment, though Slade seemed uninterested. He shut the computer off again and strolled leisurely toward the Titan. "So, you see? I already know what you look like. That mask is going to get in the way."

"You got past Tower security."

"It is not very impressive, little bird."

Robin winced and shifted slightly, his body tense. He reached up and tugged off his mask. He never took it off unless in the safety of his own room and now he felt naked - exposed. Though, he supposed, that was probably what he was supposed to feel considering the circumstances. After this, he made it a point to update on the security back home.

Slade shifted forward again, his fingers raising to peel off his suit. Robin felt his breathing begin to pick up, forgetting about the camera installed in his room, only focusing on the fact that Slade was undressing himself right before his gray, wide eyes and fantasies would never live up to reality. Slade was a god, sculpted with the hands of perfection. Even the knicks and scars that crossed over his broad, toned chest only made him seem that much more god-like. Robin felt his jaw go slack, his hands beginning to raise to tug at the fastenings of his own suit.

"No," Slade said sharply as the last of his suit was tugged off of his form. He was left in just a pair of black boxers as he loomed over the Titan, reaching out to hold the fastenings himself. "Allow me." Slade smirked and planted his large, warm hands against Robin's shuddering chest.

Five more minutes and he was out of here.

Slade's fingers knew exactly where the zipper was to his suit and it was soon tugged down. The cool air met the skin of Robin's back with a gasp, the boy instinctively shrinking backwards. His eyes squeezed shut. Words ricocheted off his skull; _enemy enemy Slade bad guy enemy hate Slade_ -

The words were abruptly cut off at the sensation of hot lips pressing against his own.

Robin had never kissed before and had never really understood why people thought it was so fun. It was just two faces mashing together. But Robin's assumption had been very, very wrong. It was so much more than just a pair of lips touching - it was as if a lit torch was passed between them at the contact. Slade's lips were careful, yet firm and Robin couldn't help himself. The sensations assaulting his teenage body banished all thought, all responsibility, and it was just him and Slade and a waiting bed. Robin's arms snaked around Slade's neck and held him tightly, shivering madly as he felt a tongue of fire run over the length of his lower lip. His lips parted with a gasp, muffled in Slade's mouth as the villain's tongue slipped inside the bird's mouth.

Slade grabbed the boy's hips and thrust him backwards, crawling over him with his knees. The kiss broke, the criminal now using his lips to attack the soft, pale flesh of Robin's neck. His bird clung to his shoulders, releasing a soft whine of pleasure as Slade nipped at the skin. Slade knew this would be fun, but he didn't know Robin would taste so good, that his bird would cling to him so. Slade shifted downwards, kissing the flawless skin that stretched over Robin's collarbone. That seemed to be a sensitive area, as Robin arched and muffled a gasp by biting hard on his lower lip. Slade smirked to himself, intent on remembering that for later dates. His hands slipped up Robin's sides and brushed his thumbs over the hard, pink nipples. Robin moaned loudly, his hands tightening on the bedspread.

His bird sang so beautifully.

Slade teased each nipple with his tongue, which drove Robin to a state of shuddering bones and soft whimpers that sounded faintly like the villain's name. Slade considered taunting the boy, teasing him for trying to resist earlier, but Slade was past taunting. They both knew that Robin had been fighting against his desires and that, now, Robin wasn't thinking about anyone else. Slade bit one nipple and Robin moaned, his hips rocking forward against Slade. The bird was so hard he was about to pop out of his boxers and Slade knew the Titan deserved some kind of release.

Robin gave a soft whimper, a mix between desire and guilt as his boxers were tugged away. He should leave. He should leave now. But his mind was clouded with want, _need_, and if he was thoughtless before, he was completely void of anything when Slade's mouth closed over the head of his manhood. Robin released a sharp cry, resisting the urge to simply buck into the man's face. It was as if Slade felt the want, as he planted his hands firmly on Robin's naked thighs.

Slade paused a moment, his eyes raising to gaze up at his bird; naked, bare, pure, waiting, wanting. Robin wanted him. Slade grinned up at the boy, whose gray eyes were brilliant and bright with desire. He then lowered his face to the base of Robin's length and ran his tongue along the throbbing member. His bird squirmed.

Robin tried to hold on to something rational, something normal and right as Slade slipped the entirety of his length into his mouth and throat. The Titan kept telling himself, five more minutes, five more minutes, but even that voice was growing more and more faint. What mattered was that Slade was bobbing between his thighs and one hand was massaging his balls and if he didn't come soon, he would explode somewhere inside of himself. Slade's mouth was hot and wonderful and he not once scraped against the man's teeth. He was blinded by pure pleasure, his vision clouding as he finally cried out, "Slade!" and bucked forward. His body shuddered again and again and he feared for a moment he had blacked out from the intensity of the moment. It took several minutes for him to regain himself, and when he finally did, he saw Slade hovering over him.

Slade smirked. "You taste delightful, little bird."

Robin panted, his entire body shaking with the residing waves of his climax. He knew, now, why there were sex addicts in the world.

Slade kissed him again, and when Slade's probing tongue slipped into his mouth, Robin could taste himself lingering on the villian's tongue. The initial sensation was one of disgust, but that soon left him. It was almost kind of erotic. His hands tangled in Slade's hair, his uncertain tongue dancing with the criminal's. It was then he felt an odd pressure, his lips tearing away reluctantly as he glanced down and gasped.

Slade slipped his finger inside his bird and watched as Robin bucked against it, once more clinging tightly to the older man's shoulders. He pumped one finger for a few moments, then added another, watching as Robin's face twisted in painful pleasure.

"Do you want me inside of you, little bird?" Slade probed, leaning down to press feather light kisses on each of Robin's trembling thighs. He wanted to hear Robin say it, admit it, come to terms with what he really needed.

Robin hesitated, biting his lips and cringing against the fingers working inside of him. He opened his mouth with a hitching breath and finally whispered, "Yes."

Slade grinned and moved away, removing his fingers from the panting Titan to slip off his boxers. "I urge you not to look, Robin. I think you might be afraid of it."

His bird tensed at that information, lifting his head to gaze down at it, despite Slade's warnings. He choked and let his head fall back. "Slade - "

"It only hurts for a moment."

"Slade, that - that thing is as thick as my wrist."

"Actually, _my _wrist."

Robin closed his eyes, not daring to open them again. With Slade not touching him for the moment, he was able to think something rational; _I shouldn't be here_. The thought was soon silenced, however, as a now cold, wet finger slipped inside of him again. The Titan moaned, arching his hips to urge the finger deeper. Slade chuckled at that as he lubed his bird, enjoying the way Robin rocked against his probing finger. "This will make things easier, and I promise after a few minutes, you will enjoy it."

Slade shifted, tossing the lube to the floor and once more moving between Robin's legs. He attacked the boy's nipples again and the Titan snagged his hands in the villain's white hair. He got lost in the sensations for a long moment, though he snapped back into the present when he felt the head of Slade press against his entrance. Robin's body tensed and his hands pressed into the sheets, trying to scoot him backwards. Slade's hand blurred as it caught Robin's wrist, pulling him back. Robin trembled at the pressure which Slade quickly lessened, bringing himself downward to ghost his lips over his bird's as he spoke. "It helps if you relax, little bird." He paused, gauging Robin's trembles. "You aren't scared, are you?"

"I - no, no, I'm not," Robin lied, his chest puffing out. He fell back against the sheets again.

Slade grinned. Success.

He once more pressed himself against Robin's entrance, releasing a grunt of his own at the tight, warm sensation. His bird was so much better than he had expected. Other than a few winces, Robin handled the entry quite well. His hands tightened in the sheets as his muscles made way for the invading organ. It was when Slade finally brushed a particular area inside of him that Robin cried out in pleasure, Slade's name being mumbled more than once. The villain grinned and gripped the boy's rolling hips, holding them steady as he pulled out and in again. Eventually, Robin's cries of pain subsided and morphed into ones of ecstasy, working against Slade as much as the villain was working against the bird. The pumps grew more vigorous, Slade's eyes traveling over the length of Robin's trembling, willing body. He teased Robin's member as he worked inside of him, finally gripping it as he felt himself reaching the height. "Robin," he grunted loudly, plunging deep into his bird as he came. His fingers dug into Robin's hips just as the boy came himself with a sharp cry. Slade remained inside of him for a few moments, panting, and when he finally pulled out he crashed on the bed beside his bird.

Robin was on a high for a long time, panting hard, shuddering in the lingering effects of his hard climax. His vision was still blurry and he reached blindly for Slade, his hand curling around the man's arm. He managed to blink the villain into focus. Slade was smirking at him, his lone eye glowing with satisfaction.

"We aren't done yet, are we?" Robin looked truly distraught by the concept that their fun was already over.

Slade chuckled, propping himself up on one shoulder and swiping the back of his hand gently across Robin's cheek. "Hardly."

* * *

**AN**: Smutty enough for you? I don't own Teen Titans. _Please review!_


End file.
